


Manifold (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, M/M, Pining, Prompt Fill, Slash, Strip Tease
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2019-07-02 05:19:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: 填梗文，求文贴：http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=111843#cmt111843他们陷入了某种规律，在特定号码完成后上床，性这件事，他们从不讨论，也假装从没发生过。一方或者双方的相思刻骨，超虐心，直到其中一个人终于承受不了，开口说不。





	Manifold (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Manifold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759760) by [minnominate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnominate/pseuds/minnominate). 
  * A translation of [Manifold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759760) by [minnominate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnominate/pseuds/minnominate). 



 

**领悟**

 

 

Title: Manifold

Author: minnominate（<http://archiveofourown.org/users/minnominate/profile> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: Person of Interest (TV)

Pairing: Harold Finch/John Reese

Rating: NC17

Additional Tags:

Community: Meme of Interest, Prompt Fill, Slash, Pining, Happy Ending, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Frottage, Angst, Strip Tease

 

 **Summary** **：**

[Prompt:](http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=111843#cmt111843) They fall in to a habit of having sex after certain numbers, sex that is never discussed and treated like it never happened.

Pile on the angst and pining on either side or both, as it gets to be too much for one of them who finally says no.

 

 **A/N** **：**

For [Anon](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon/gifts).

Endless thanks to astolat for beta!

 

 

原文地址：

<http://archiveofourown.org/works/759760>

 

授权：

Hey there. Sure it's fine to translate. I am taking HSK-1 Mandarin at the moment so actually that would be _really_ interesting so please do give me a link

 

 

**警告：**

相思，HE，无套内射，口交，手淫，摩擦，虐心，脱衣挑逗

 

**摘要：**

填梗文，求文贴：

<http://meme-of-interest.dreamwidth.org/1507.html?thread=111843#cmt111843>

 

他们陷入了某种规律，在特定号码完成后上床，性这件事，他们从不讨论，也假装从没发生过。

一方或者双方的相思刻骨，超虐心，直到其中一个人终于承受不了，开口说不。

 

 

**某鱼注：**

 

泪长流。

当然，每个人的虐点都不一样。

 

标题完全没有按照原文翻译，是看过全文之后想出来的。信达雅，只能膜拜。

 

译者本人不分上下体位，AO3上也不分。

这篇文私以为有一点点Power Play的味道，双方都在自虐，看谁虐得狠。

尽管插入一方是Finch，但个人还是选择标注FRF，介意的同好请不要往下看。

 

不接受角色攻击、CP攻击、对原作者的攻击

所有不好全是我的错

 

 

 **===== Manifold** **领悟 =====**

 

 

他们停在一家汽车旅馆过夜。州际公路旁不起眼的小地方，外面车头灯闪烁，透过薄薄的劣质窗帘，寻着什么拍子似的一下一下在房间地上打出惨白的光影。这是双人间，一张床，John占据了靠门的那一侧。他拉开床头桌的抽屉，把枪丢进去，然后就让抽屉半敞着口，挂在床边。

 

Finch说道，“好吧，至少你没放在枕头下面。”小个子男人正努力脱鞋。他坐在椅子里，抬脚抵着墙壁才能勉强够到鞋带。有那么一瞬间John冲动着想去帮忙，最终还是压抑下来，只静静看着。前特工的凝视太过长久，不加掩藏，Finch毫无意外察觉了，满是不安地开口，带着防御性的调子。“看到什么有趣的呢，Mr. Reese？”

 

他完全理解错了，但John没打算纠正。特工从床上站起来，走到厕所洗脸。水龙头老旧不堪，水花四溅，带着一股化学品和铁锈混合的怪味，让他觉得恶心，不过前特工还是坚持着掬了一捧又一捧，仔细清理头发上的凝胶，抹掉脖颈间的汗珠。当他总算擦干净，放下毛巾，John怔怔望着镜子里的自己，深呼吸，镇定心神，挂上从容不迫的表情。

 

回到卧室，Finch已经打开了床头灯。John拖下西装外套，却还穿着鞋子。肾上腺素的作用尚未消退，他没法不去想万一这个号码的尾巴卷土重来，自己要是脱了鞋，还怎么迅速跑过全是混凝土碎块和石砾的停车场。除非号码安全回家，否则John从来不会认为事情已经彻底结束；这是他长期以来根深蒂固的习惯。前特工重重坐到床上。

 

Finch裹在毛毯里，背对John还有房间大门侧卧，躺得很规矩。小个子男人摘掉的眼镜放在床头桌上，压着洗衣单。他只穿了内衣。西装整整齐齐叠放在床边的椅子上，长裤则小心地搭在椅背，锋锐的裤线永远一丝不苟。

 

他看上去就像缩在保护壳里，John暗想：粉色的脆弱的，毫无防备。于是他掀起床单，在Finch身边躺平，听着老板略微动了动，有点恼怒地压着嗓子咕哝，“你还穿着鞋么，Mr. Reese？”他根本没提长裤和衬衫，John发现，然后顺从地解释，“我绝对不会再穿着内衣光着脚和坏蛋打了，Finch。”轻轻笑笑，“上次我被碎石子擦伤，就在我的——”

 

Finch尴尬地轻咳，“是的，”飞快接口，“我记得。”

 

John闭上眼睛。这个样子他不可能睡着，但他能闭上眼，慢慢平复呼吸，让心跳趋于正常。他的全部感官只有Finch在自己身边。于是他集中所有注意力在自己的身体上，在自己的一只手上，温暖和舒展一丝一缕渗出，沿着手臂爬过，直到他的双肩逐渐放松，直到他心口紧绷的那一团可以放松，虽然只有一丁点儿而已。

 

就在他陷入床垫，有一搭无一搭打着盹儿的时候，Finch碰了碰他。Finch总是先碰他的；尽管从未讨论过，可这几乎已经成了他们俩之间默认的协议。事实上，他们从没谈过有关这件事的任何东西。

 

Finch向后挪动，后背完全贴在John身侧。前特工懒洋洋翻身，一只手臂搂过小个子男人，让他能更舒服些，两具身体从上到下紧密契合，那么完美。Finch一声不吭。John也屏住呼吸。毛毯不过是廉价的涤纶，桃红色，内衬还磨损得几乎发亮；在他们挪动身子的时候发出刺耳的簌簌声。

 

前特工把脸埋进老板的颈窝，蹭着他，脖子贴上他的肩膀。Finch在那儿有一道凸起的白色伤疤，John印上自己的吻，舌头打着圈地舔过，逼着Finch发出一声压抑的低吟，同时费力地把屁股压向John已经硬起来的老二。小个子一次又一次坚持，无声地要求，所以John也做出了回应，下身相互厮磨，建立起某种节奏，一阵悸动直冲他的阴囊，让他几乎把持不住。Finch在床单下背着手向后胡乱摸索，总算找到了John的裤链，笨拙地拉开。角度不对，所以John颤抖着吸了口气，上手帮忙，熟练地掏出自己的性器，在Finch的丝绸短裤上浅浅戳刺。他拉过Finch让小个子躺在自己身上，手掌按着他老板全棉背心包裹下的胸口。他加快动作，满意地听着Finch愈发凌乱的呼吸，他喜欢身上这个男人发出那种柔软的细小的呻吟。John一只手急切地拉下了老板的短裤；他的另一只手臂因为用力而微微发麻，不过他不在乎。他只是想要感受到——是的——他握住Finch的阴茎，很硬；火热；顶端已然湿漉漉的。John一边帮他手淫，一边挺着身子用性器在Finch的臀缝戳刺，小个子男人覆上他的手，带着他一起。Finch的手控制了两人的节奏，愈来愈快愈来愈快，让John进入了一种极度狂乱的失神状态，终于他射了，浑身发抖，整个世界都在眼前炸开，热液喷薄而出。

 

前特工把脸紧紧贴在老板的肩膀后面，死死抱着他，太用力了。Finch哽着嗓子，“我没法呼吸，”然后John慌慌张张撤手，将他放开。他真庆幸刚刚关了灯，房间里一片漆黑。

 

Finch的呼吸平稳下来。他还是蜷在自己唯一员工的身侧，姿势都没变，看上去那么整洁那么端庄而无害。John静静等待着，等待着，直到他确信Finch已经睡着了，然后，慢慢抬起一只手，轻轻地，小心翼翼地，指尖抚过Finch的脸颊。

 

他不能再这样继续了。

 

*****

 

 

他们失去了这次的号码。这种是最糟糕的晚上，John心里涨满了愤怒和无助，纯然的脆弱，还有对于人性的厌恶与恐惧。今天晚上他差点把一个家伙打死，即便这样也没有能排解如此沉重的苦闷。他的双手伤痕累累；鲜血淋淋。他低头看着自己的手，就好像那是别人的，不停地握拳又松开，完全脱离了他的意识。他在Finch安全屋的高级地毯上流着血。真好，他有点歇斯底里地想着。至少在这世界上的什么地方，还有Ray Fisher曾经活过的痕迹， _有人在乎过_ 。

 

Finch在厨房。John能听见老板走来走去，杯碟相碰的轻响。通常来讲John是负责做饭喂饱两个人的那位，不过今晚Finch给他带了水果馅饼（Pop Tarts）还有意大利面，水波蛋新鲜出锅，袅袅地冒着烟。John抬眼，刚好看到小个子男人把吃的东西放在咖啡桌上，讶异地挑眉，Finch耸肩解释，“东西没坏。我不觉得这东西能算做食物，但好歹你会吃一口吧？”

 

他茫然点头，伸手捻起水果馅饼，听见Finch猛吸了一口气。老板匆匆道，“我去拿纱布，马上回来。”然后他就起身，逃跑似的瘸进了旁边的房间。John无意识地吃着东西，这算不上真正的食物，但总归比压缩干粮好得多。他机械地咀嚼，口中满是铁锈味，舌头在牙龈划过一圈，总算找到了创口，有点担心地用力吮了吮，陡然的激痛瞬间淹没了双手的钝痛。

 

他根本没留意Finch小心翼翼地帮他包扎双手。愤怒就像海浪将他抛上抛下，肾上腺素作祟，他觉得自己如果开口说话，一定会直接栽倒，没准儿凿墙，或者干脆把那些顺着食管滑下肠胃的恶心吃食吐出来会好得多。他凝视墙壁；毫无特征的米色，John真的不知道自己是不是曾经来过。

 

他听见了什么声音：流水敲打瓷碗，纱布层层包裹摩擦，Finch手底下一边干活一边轻轻地哼哼。他现在有些冷静了，大概吧；稍微放松了一些。没错。Finch正坐在咖啡椅里——他肯定是把椅子从吧台滑过来的——小个子男人转动身体，端起矮几上的瓷碗，凑到前特工的手边。Finch的眉骨有一道擦伤，张牙舞爪地堪堪躲过眼睛，他用某种粉色的东西把伤口糊住，闻起来像是医院的味道。John真心讨厌这股味道。他闭上眼，仰头让身体窝进躺椅，随后他感到Finch放开了他的手，听见药箱盖子盖上的轻响。

 

沉默凝滞在两人之间，浓稠得窒息。

 

Finch拖着椅子靠得更近；John听得到小轮子碾过地毯的动静。他一动不动，闭着眼，任凭Finch将一只微凉的手抚上自己胸膛，从领口探入衬衣下方。John只是开始发抖，因为——不安？痛苦？——回应那只手的触碰。他把头更深地向后仰，将最脆弱的喉咙暴露在Finch眼前，小个子男人哽了一下，竭力压制兴奋和激动，意料之中。Finch出于某些原因，特别偏爱他的喉咙，而John也喜欢他老板的呻吟，好像当他面对钟爱的事物，根本情难自禁似的。Finch倾身吻他，缓慢细致又深入。John急切地张开嘴迎合。他们之前从没这样做过。Finch之前从没吻过他；Finch永远都只是看着他，直直地看进他的眼睛。

 

他依旧没有睁眼。这个吻还在继续，好像要直接吻到他的灵魂，热情如火，热血奔流，全都在他体内纠结成一团。Finch的嘴无比灵巧；他稍稍后撤，轻轻咬啮John的嘴唇；他向前压迫，舌头极尽淫靡地滑入，翻搅戳刺，只用舌头操他，直到他脑子晕乎乎地，朦胧中仿佛看到Finch真真切切操他的样子，看到他自己骑在Finch的老二上，小个子男人直直看进他的双眼，告诉他——他被他的好员工撩拨得多么性致高昂。此刻他完全迷失了，迷失在心底的幻想和老板的唇瓣之间，所以当Finch撤回去，在转椅里脊背打得笔直的时候，他几乎吓了一跳。John张开眼，疑惑地挑起下巴。

 

Finch满面潮红；汗珠浸润了他干净整洁的领口。他什么话都没说，只是垂下视线扫过自己腿间，接着向后靠进椅背。

 

下一秒John就在那儿了，他只跨一步便从躺椅中起来，双膝跪倒在Finch面前。前特工手上的伤并没有看上去那么严重，但他依旧仰着脸，望向Finch；如果有必要，他会开口的，可Finch仅仅点头，自己解开了长裤的纽扣。小个子男人的阴茎粗厚，不算特别长；有一点点朝一侧弯，几乎察觉不到。John想如果自己一定要设计出某种最完美的东西来操自己，那绝对就是眼前的性器。

 

他无法抑制在脑中勾画Finch结结实实操他的画面，所以也没费力气阻止臆想：他任凭那幻影占据自己的每一个脑细胞，伸出舌头，自下而上细细舔过Finch的阴茎，感觉到自己的老二悸动着做出了回应。他想着Finch仰面躺在一张巨大的床上，所有的灯都开着，不，应该是白天，阳光透过玻璃窗，在房间里洒下一片柔软温暖的亮彩，微尘在流淌的光影中恣意漂浮飞舞。他想着自己跨骑在Finch腿上，把那男人的阴茎完整地楔入自己体内，身形摇动，而Finch紧紧抓着他的小臂，告诉他这他妈的感觉有多么好，他们像这样在一起有多么完美，John让他有多么——

 

然后幻象消散，他全力把Finch的整个长度含入口中，汲取着天鹅绒般柔嫩的触感下那火烫的温度，舌面抵着光滑勃起的性器让他由衷欣喜。咸，清晰而浓烈的味道，他想要舔掉每一丝，他想要用这个把自己的喉咙灌满。Finch低低叹息；他特别喜欢，John看得出来，而这个样子又让Finch更加性感。John的老二还困在他的长裤中，所以他一只手向下探，解开自己，只重重撸了几下：再多一丁点儿他就会完全失守了。他难耐地扭动着身体。Finch双手纠缠在John发间，拉着他靠近，这样就可以尽量深地操他的嘴，因此John的额头不时碰上他老板的小腹，还有那男人挂在身上的衬衫下摆。他用双唇努力上上下下取悦Finch的阴茎，知道自己现在淫荡得不成样子；他的嘴被塞满；他开始觉得累了，不过是好的那种疲惫，就像精力被榨干，骨头也化成一滩水，让他能放松，慢慢地给自己手淫，冲上高潮，小个子男人带着近乎窒息的呜咽射在他嘴里，所以他让那滚烫的热液一股脑儿灌下喉咙，涓滴不漏。

 

他他妈的完全搞砸了。

 

*****

 

 

他们不讨论这个。永远不。

 

John在大多数早上给窝在图书馆的Finch带煎绿茶，带早餐。他们一起吃午饭，各忙各的，时候差不多了其中一个就会去叫晚餐外卖。当他们休假时，没有号码或者不需要出席那些假身份的社交活动，他们便一起消磨时光。两个人去看电影；两个人去遛狗；两个人在John那玻璃房子般的公寓里所谓同居：Finch脊背僵直，坐在好似巨兽的整形外科椅上，一心一意敲电脑，John则乐呵呵盘了腿坐在旁边的地板上擦枪，一支，又一支，再一支。

 

但他们从来不在工作之后那些如此惬意，令人难以割舍亲密的时候做爱。John每时每刻都该死地想着这个。

 

他很肯定，自己只要一开口提到性，Finch就会立刻惊跳起来，彻底结束一切，对他完全关闭所有的情感，然后他就永远——他就永远不可能再拥有任何机会了。John告诉自己，他真的已经对目前的状态满足。倘若连这点念想也被破坏掉，他一定会发疯的。他真的 _没问题_ 。John告诉自己这不意味着任何东西。很多人在外勤之后都会找人消耗掉多余的精力。他绝对不是头一份。

 

他告诉自己所有的道理，可他知道这就是弥天大谎。他曾经深切地爱过，所以他知道爱是怎么回事。也只有爱，才会伤得如此痛彻心扉。

 

在Poughkeepsie（译注：波基普西，美国纽约州城市名）任务完成之后，他仅仅看着Finch手淫就射了出来。他跪在Finch身前，双手搂着男人的大腿，拇指深深扣进皮肉。他在帮他的老板按摩，大腿，屁股，而Finch就在他上方自慰。他扭过脖子，仰起脸看着Finch高潮；看着男人的肌肤浸染上熟悉的薄红，呼吸急促，发出往常那种清浅的低吟。Finch低头，和他四目相对，瞪大的眼睛是近乎透明的亮蓝色，John毫无抵抗地沉溺其中无法自拔，根本没想到自己甚至用不着碰一下，就能射得那么激烈。

 

他决定，这件事情必须停止。

 

*****

 

 

他没告诉Finch。他只是让自己躲到别的地方。他很肯定Finch都没注意到变化，因为他强撑的表象是如此完美，直到一个在上城区（uptown）高档水疗中心工作的号码出现。他们用Harold Crane的名字登记入住，John在健身房盯着号码，Finch则溜到桑拿房，絮絮叨叨一路抱怨着蒸汽会侵蚀他的设备。

 

“我会给你买个新的——叫什么来着？”John安抚，一面接近目标一面藏起唇边的笑弧，号码是个壮硕的男人，因为种种原因被踢出了军队。

 

“是凤梨，”Finch恼火地重复，“还有它已经被热水煮死了。”小个子的声音带着蒸汽的润湿感，越来越弱。John只觉得一阵恐慌扑面而来，于是他一拳揍倒目标，伴随令人不悦的脆响折断了对方的手臂，缴了械，退出弹夹，把枪扔进游泳池，夺路狂奔。

 

当他来到桑拿房，Finch已经不在了。就在他差不多要把整个地方拆掉的时候，耳机里响起电流声。Finch的语气有些漫不经心，就好像没发生什么事情一样，“我回套房了；我多买了几个。你需要我下去么？”

 

John长舒一口气，紧绷的双肩放松下来。“待在那儿，”大长腿一步几阶蹿上楼梯，他告诉Finch，“我这就去找你。”

 

他推开连接两人客房的门走进Finch的房间。小个子男人穿着酒店的浴袍坐在床上，好几个乱七八糟支楞着天线的黑盒子压着他的腿，敲打电脑的间隙他抬头看了自己的员工一眼，说道，“你都搞定了？Miss Gonzales已经安全了？”John点头，然后走到床边，把所有的电脑设备扫到地上。Finch气愤地叫了起来；他想要反抗，却被John的吻否决了声音，那是他从未感受过的最浓烈也最绝望的吻。

 

Finch双手揪住John的头发，十指穿梭其间，修剪平整圆润的指甲刮过John的头皮，John则不顾一切地吻他，吻他的嘴，他的下巴，舔舐啃咬他颈间致命的动脉，然后舌头重新回到Finch口中，试着学Finch的样子建立起那种淫靡而勾人的节奏。他做到了，是Finch做到了；小个子男人强硬地把舌头滑入John的口腔，与John的舌头纠缠，然后John败下阵来，上气不接下气，急切地挺动着腰胯。

 

前特工挣扎道，“你能——抽屉里有么？”他的理智依旧让他在说话的时候小心谨慎，不要打破两人之间默认的协议，可他太他妈的想要了。如果乞求有用的话，他会的。但Finch只是快速点点头，瞪大了眼睛，John站起来——他本来站在床边，一条腿压在毛毯上。小个子男人看上去一塌糊涂：他的眼镜歪斜，头发也因为John推着他压进靠垫里而被织物上的装饰纽扣揉得像个鸟窝。

 

John走到门口，落锁，阳台窗户当然也要锁严实。当他回到床畔，Finch正奋力解开浴袍上的腰带。John脑子嗡地一下，热浪在体内炸开冲向四肢百骸，他意识到他的老板在浴袍底下根本是光着身子的。这从来没有过。他想要——John踢掉鞋子，扯开裤链。前特工贴身穿着自己的白色背心——他之前就没打算花太多时间在更衣室和那家伙缠斗——作势交叠双臂拉拽，只一个动作就能让上身赤裸，可Finch却轻咳了两声。这是命令。他站住了。小个子男人用那种能让他双腿发软的腔调开口，“慢点儿来。”

 

John抬起眼睛。他刻意放慢速度，用熬人的磨蹭一次一颗解开衬衣纽扣。Finch迎上他的视线，目光稳定毫不动摇，同时慢慢抚弄自己的性器，他的手消失在浴袍之下。Finch喜欢他的身体；John一直都知道，可他在这之前从未真的见过自己的身体居然会对Finch有如此大的影响，从未见过Finch是怎样看着他一寸一寸暴露出的肌肤而抽紧呼吸，是怎样看着他把一根手指滑向小腹而脸颊潮红。他喜欢这个。John喜欢这个。他的老二硬得发痛，跃跃欲试地跳动着，在他的裤子下撑起毫不含糊的形状，和毛头小子一般。他真的不觉得自己还能站在原地多等上一秒钟；他 _现在_ 就想要。于是他脱掉衬衫扔在地上，见Finch微不可察地点了点头，John便扒下长裤爬上床。

 

Finch倾身凑近，迎向他，一只手拂过John的脸孔。这动作带着奇怪的纯洁，温柔和缓，令John无法忍受。有什么东西直接戳到了他的五脏六腑，又绞扭成团，带着撕心裂肺的痛。

 

他转头。他此时不能面对这个。他们的身体交流那么娴熟，John只祈望可以沉溺在他确定两人 _能够_ 拥有的那一点点亲密中。Finch本能地回应他，顺从他的渴求；小个子男人用自己的欲望映射John的欲望，分毫不差。他能知道Finch现在的饥渴，迫不及待想要操他；Finch的阴茎微微弯着，从洁白的浴袍下弹出来，一片模糊充血的暗红色，沉甸甸的，完全勃起了。让Finch陷入和他一样的激动和沉醉，这对John来讲简直是疯狂的撩拨。前特工跪坐起来，拿起方才Finch放在床上的白色小罐，舀出——哦，椰子油。油膏在他指间融化。他分神想了想这东西尝起来会不会好吃。所以他张嘴，含入一根手指，眼看着Finch喉间溢出难耐的低吼，犹如困兽，小个子男人抓着John的手覆上了自己的阴茎。John闻到了涂抹在Finch性器上的油膏味，紧紧攥住，又在那东西滑出手的时候舒服地重重喘息。这场景简直可谓肮脏下流，那些滑进滑出，黏黏糊糊却散发着难以抗拒的火辣性感。Finch闻上去好像性欲和椰子的混合体，John想要这种味道包裹自己的全身，想要品尝Finch的身体；他想要这个在他里面；他想要Finch在他里面，攫取他掠夺他，完全地，无可非议地，拥有他。

 

Finch捉住他的视线死死不放。Finch直接望进他的眼睛，所以John投降了，就这么一会儿，凝视回去。他盯着对面的人，看着那双眼，就好像贪婪地看着意料之外的礼物，同时不急不缓地准备自己。他跨上Finch的膝盖，两人的勃起相互厮磨，带来几乎难以压制的震颤，欲望掀起汹涌波涛，击中了John的阴囊，前特工双手紧紧搂住对方，使劲儿向前碾磨，把自己压向Finch的下腹，顶开浴袍，尽可能让两人肌肤相亲，又把脸埋进了他老板的颈窝。Finch后脑勺乓地一声撞上床头板，他却浑然不觉似的，拉着John，四唇交叠，陷入长长的，长长的，长长的吻；这太甜蜜，太火辣，John有种微醺的醉意。他在欲望面前从来都是傻瓜，Finch放开他，John则撑起自己，一只手绕到后面对准位置，沉下身子，将Finch完美的阴茎整个送入自己的甬道。

 

震惊于两人如此的契合，他们停下来，留恋着对方的感觉。John能看到Finch脸上强烈的兴奋，双颊腾起红晕；他的嘴微微翕张，唇瓣闪着诱人的水光。这简直要比John一直以来的幻想好上千百倍。这是完全的现实，真真切切：John听得到Finch被欲望灼烤的呻吟，听得到Finch凌乱不堪的呼吸，闻得到他们溶到一处的汗水，他们身体交缠，共同向绝顶的官能巅峰冲刺。酒店床单干净厚实，John慢慢在Finch的阴茎上操着自己，他感觉到布料在膝盖的碾压下沙沙作响，他感觉到体内已经印刻下了只属于Finch的形状。

 

小个子男人哑声呼唤，“哦上帝。 _John_ _，_ ”这真不明智，可John倏然间非常需要这个，需要对面的人唤他的名，更甚于需要空气。

 

“叫我的名字。”John低吼。他知道Finch此时此刻会给他一切他想要的。

 

Finch照做了。他叹息着小声呜咽，一遍又一遍，“John，John，John，”John的动作得愈来愈快，挺起身子几乎脱离，再重重向下楔入，直到他狂乱地在老板膝头扭动，感受着体内火辣辣的灼痛以及粘膜被摩擦的快慰，直到他的双腿再也撑不住身体，直到他哽住一般高潮，浓厚的热液淋漓喷溅，落上Finch的胸口，弄脏了洁白的浴袍。

 

他只是，再也做不了这个了。

 

*****

 

 

接下来的一段时间相安无事。John单独处理了几个号码，Finch在耳机另一边显得有些专横。然后不知道从哪儿冒出来的东西，卑鄙无耻的人渣 _他妈的_ 从大街上掳走了Finch，就好像他是 _不相干的路人甲_ 似的，而John直接开着一辆垃圾车撞进了一幢大楼。

 

他救回了Finch，安然无恙。目标就没这么幸运了，前特工用手铐铐住了他，揍得他不得不进医院，把那死沉死沉还失去意识的混蛋交给Carter羁押之后，John便头也不回地离开。

 

Carter在他身后招呼，“嘿，John。 _John_ ”，你知道，Carter是有脑子会思考的；所以他决定听从女警探，转回来看着她。Carter朝周围的一片狼藉摇摇头，晃晃空着的那只手示意他过去。女子压低声音，“你需要喘口气。你需要控制一下自己。你差点儿杀了这家伙，John。”

 

前特工也摇摇头。我可以杀掉任何人，他暗想。“但是我没有。”然后：“他用枪顶着Finch，Carter。一把枪，顶着他的脑袋。”再然后，趁着Carter还没把他也拷上，John大步离去。女警探很聪明；她会拷他的。

 

车里，Finch的头低垂着，抵在窗玻璃上。他们俩好像都吓了一跳，小个子男人开口，“啊，有点儿累了。今天挺漫长的。”

 

John点头。他开车回到自己的公寓而不是图书馆。地下室有停车场，当他停好车，发现Finch视线越过指路的荧光灯，紧张地扫视着空旷边缘阴暗的角落，那些忽明忽暗的光影摇曳，闪烁，闪烁，闪烁。于是John跳下车，绕到Finch那侧，打开车门，温柔地拉着他的老板站直。他用自己的手臂向Finch传递过去力量和安全感，把自己的身体挡在小个子男人和黑暗之间，偷眼望去，他得到了自己的奖赏，Finch似乎稍稍放松了一点，起码能摇摇晃晃地走向电梯了。

 

进到他的公寓，房子空荡荡地有些荒凉，Finch站在大床和沙发之间一动不动。他在想着什么事情，John看得出来，所以他别过脸，让老板沉浸在思维宫殿中，然后尽量拖延时间地烧了一壶水。

 

泡好茶，他回到起居室，发现Finch已经坐进了沙发，顽固地守在一侧。小个子男人手掌平放在大腿上，头也不抬地研究自己的手背，姿势绷得死紧。

 

John把茶杯放在搁置棋盘的矮几上。不知怎么有些笨拙——他从来都没有笨手笨脚过——打翻了杯碟。瓷器碎裂的声音割开浓重的沉默，Finch抬头，怔怔望着John的脸，声音几近崩溃。“我再也做不了这个了。”

 

潜藏在表面之下的词句浮上水面，如此熟悉的同时又如此该死地让人心碎，倏然间John _领悟了_ ，他捧起Finch的脸，小心翼翼吻他，用最轻柔的声音呢喃，“我很抱歉”还有“我之前不知道”以及“我爱你”。Finch——Harold该死地对他说了完全一样的话，所以此刻他们靠在一起微笑，大笑，为彼此而惊讶，分享着绽放在彼此之间的幸福。他跪在Harold身前，让两人额头相抵，忍不住剖白，“我是在保护你。”Harold只是不停地在他唇间落下无数轻吻。他笑着，笑着笑着，泪水涌出眼眶，顺脸颊滑落，这是Harold在吻他，是Harold在回吻他，带着刻入骨血的感情，全部的专注，还有能温暖他整个世界的爱。

 

 

END

 


End file.
